I will be there
by AniPrinzess
Summary: Upset at having been abandoned so abruptly, Kaoru is determined to completely master Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and go after her dear friend, Kenshin. Will Kaoru be strong enough to save them both from the demon inside? Semi-A/U, KxK, give it a try!
1. Don't look back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the RK ppl, blah blah blah...  
  
WARNINGS: Some potential spoilers here...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen nasai for the extremely short chapter! *bows* I promise they'll get longer in the future!!  
  
STORY NOTE: This happens after Kenshin leaves the Kamiya dojo, kinda an A/U...go K&K!!!  
  
__________________  
  
Chapter 1 - Don't look back __________________  
  
*****  
  
"No, Kenshin! You can fight it, the Battousai..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, when I first met you, I thought I could settle down and live a peaceful life. But I am putting you and the others in unnecessary danger...I am going back to the life of a wandering rurouni."  
  
"Ken...shin..."  
  
*****  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Kenshin's heart was aching. No matter for all of the best reasons in the world, leaving Kaoru and the others put him in a sad mood.  
  
-I hope they will be safe. Sanosauke, Yahiko, please protect Kaoru...-  
  
Kenshin sighed and tossed a piece of wood into the fire. He settled down against the rough splinter-backed tree.  
  
-Her warmth...her scent...her beautiful face...just holding her was like heaven...-  
  
Startled, Kenshin shook his head and calmed his pounding heart. He was still wondering why in the world he had done such an impulsive act. It wasn't very polite of him...but then again he was doubtful of whether or not he could've controlled himself while they were so close, facing each other...in such a perfect, romantic setting of dancing fireflies.  
  
Just a quick embrace, he had thought, but that notion was quickly dispelled as he desperately held on to her.  
  
-Just a one time thing. Nothing like that will ever happen again...nothing to hurt Kauru.-  
  
-But you did hurt her.- Kenshin's subconscious hissed. -You know about her tears and you never did anything to stop them.-  
  
-Of course I couldn't do anything! I had to run...otherwise I never could've brought myself to leave her again.-  
  
Kenshin sighed once more. He wondered how he had gotten his head so muddled...what had attracted him to staying with the woman in the first place?  
  
-Oh, I don't know...possibly her charm, spunkiness, and the cute way that she smiled? Not to mention a certain sweetness and warmth about her that I cannot get enough of...-  
  
Now he was REALLY getting depressed. The dependable Kaoru...Sanosuke and his wacky, carefree self...stubborn, samurai-spirited Yahiko...the cutest children in the world, Ayame and Suzume...the perplexing Megumi...their loyal friendships were the ones that he would lovingly treasure in his heart.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you all for everything-"  
  
"Eh? Are you a crazy old man? Who ya talking to??" A strange shape emerged from behind a tree. Kenshin mentally slapped himself for wallowing too deeply into his thoughts and not keeping a vigilant watch.  
  
The person...figure...thing...came into the light of the fire and paused. He could feel it's aurora flash passionately from a just-won battle. It slowly grabbed at the strange blanket covering it's face and...  
  
"Oro!?"  
  
___________________  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!! The evil aniprinzess has done it again!! a cliffhanger! but then again ya'll can probably guess who this "strange person/figure/thing" is.  
  
anyways, please do me a favor and review! this is my first KxK fic and I want to know YOUR thoughts/opinions for this fic. should I pattern it after the events of the anime? make up my own story after the tokyo arc? more romance? more action/adventure? PLLEAASE let me know!! fanks :-D 


	2. Steeled Resolve

Author Babbles: Well, here it is, the second chapter of this wonderful *cough* exciting *hack* masterpiece of a fanfic.  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Steeled resolve _____________________  
  
-That baka...- Kaoru fumed.  
  
Why must men always go out of there way to act noble and tragic, like they barely had any feelings?  
  
-Oh well. I'm pretty sure Kenshin can take care of himself. But, d*mn, that hurt...-  
  
Kaoru breathed a sigh as she eased herself into the prepared bath. The water that greeted her was warm and comforting...like Kenshin. She couldn't help it. She let a tear or two trickle down her cheek. Kenshin always used to prepare her bath...  
  
-Kenshin this, Kenshin that.- Kaoru thought bitterly.  
  
Whenever she felt stressed, sad, or embarrassed, she usually let it all out in the form of anger and treated herself to a long, deserved bath.  
  
Anything but the pain. She had to forget about the whole situation. It always worked when she took out her frustration on something. Or someone.  
  
Happy with the images of a sweating, exhausted Yahiko and Sanosuke after she was through with them, Kaoru let herself wallow deeper into the water.  
  
*****  
  
"Ooohh, Sano! Yahiko!" A sweet, phony voice rang out into the morning stillness.  
  
"Oiy, Jou-chan." Sanosuke greeted from the step he was sitting on lazily.  
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru demanded as she dropped the innocent-girl act. She glared at the lopsided grin plastered on Sanosuke's face.  
  
"What, already looking for someone to do the laundry now that Kenshin's gone?" Sanosuke teased.  
  
He noticed a slight darkening to Kaoru's usual sunny expression and frowned.  
  
"Why, what a wonderful idea, Sanosuke! Of COURSE you have my permission to do all of the household chores!" Kaoru drawled with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"D-deh?" Sanosuke sputtered.  
  
"It's about time you did your share of the chores since you ARE staying here and you ARE eating MY food-all for FREE. Not to mention a certain SOMEONE that seems to have abandoned his USUAL chores..." Kaoru almost spat.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kaoru nodded with approval.  
  
"First, get some groceries in town. The usual recipe for riceballs."  
  
Sanosuke was visibly trying not to choke.  
  
"What is it Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked menacingly.  
  
"Errm...nothing! Just...money!! Money, Jou-chan!"  
  
Kaoru glared at him suspiciously before looking through the folds of her fighting gi and handing over some change.  
  
-Ooohh...my beloved coins...how pretty are thee...-  
  
Grinning slyly, Sanosuke stood up, did a mocking salute, and strutted away. Shaking her head, Kaoru turned back into her dojo.  
  
"YAHIKO!!"  
  
-Where IS that agitating boy? Arggh...he must be at the Akabeko again staring at Tsumbme. I'll train him later. I guess I'm all alone in this huge building now.-  
  
Chirp. Chirp.  
  
-It's quiet. TOO quiet...-  
  
Kaoru sighed. How she missed her handsome, red-headed friend. She padded across the room to retrieve her bokken.  
  
-Baka...why did you leave me behind?- *whack*  
  
It was the question she kept on asking herself, trying to find the light of understanding. Why? *swing-whack* Was she not competent enough? *stab* Her skills nothing compared to his? *whack* Was she not worth anything to him so that he could leave so easily? *jump-swing-whack-stab-stab* But that certainly could not be true, because she had seen the hurt...the hurt and pain flooding his eyes as his contrasting, firm voice told her goodbye.  
  
Did he actually worry for her safety? But he knew well enough that she could take care of herself and needed no protecting. So why...?  
  
Kaoru cut off her train of thought angrily as she realized that she was standing dumbly in the middle of the huge room, practicing forgotten momentarily.  
  
-Kenshin...I'll show you. I'll show you that there's no use trying to protect me from whatever it is your are facing. I would rather die fighting by your side than wait impatiently for you forever. I'm tired of waiting, tired of the anxiety...-  
  
-Am I even waiting for him? He said he's gone back to being a wandering rurouni and that means that there is no guarantee that I will ever see him again if I just mope around. I must get stronger and go after him.-  
  
With renewed confidence, Kaoru determinedly vowed to completely master and excel at Kamiya Kasshin Ryu - for the sake of love and friendship.  
  
*****  
  
Please review! Even if it's to flame me, I'll still appreciate it if you have good reasons for that torch you have in your hand... 


	3. Old and new friends

Author Note: Yes, I am building up my chapters...they're slowly getting longer. And please be patient for KxK moments! Review if you think this is worth continuing...  
  
*****  
  
"..." = dialogue  
  
-...- = thoughts  
  
*****  
  
"Eh? Are you a crazy old man? Who ya talking to??" A strange shape emerged from behind a tree. Kenshin mentally slapped himself for wallowing too deeply into his thoughts and not keeping a vigilant watch.  
  
The person...figure...thing...came into the light of the fire and paused. He could feel it's aura flash passionately from a just-won battle. It slowly grabbed at the strange blanket covering it's face and...  
  
"Oro!?"  
  
*****  
  
The big, ominous pile of blankets had suddenly transformed into a petite teenage girl. Another "Oro!" escaped out of him as the girl magically produced some meticulously sharpened knives.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?!" Kenshin demanded, eyes the size of saucers.  
  
"My lovelies..." the girl purred, stroking her weapon of choice. She studied Kenshin with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
-Ww...what tha...-  
  
With a battle cry, the girl lunged at Kenshin. He smoothly stood up and slid out of the way, causing her to crash into the tree. With a groan, the girl picked herself up and stood on wobbly legs.  
  
"You...you crazy man...you're gonna get it now..." she rasped, giving him a dangerous-looking glare.  
  
"Maa maa...crazy man? I am no crazy man." Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
Ignoring his statement, the girl pointed at him through squinted eyes.  
  
"You, you are worth something. I can tell. I can tell that the police will pay anything to get you crazy man back behind bars."  
  
Kenshin sighed and allowed himself a small smile. The young ones these days...so quick to act and without thinking of consequences. So innocent...this. This is what he had fought for during those dark days. He would never regret his stand but would always regret the way he brought about change.  
  
"So, young miss, what is your name?"  
  
The girl, totally caught off-guard, fell to the ground like a stick. Pulling herself together, she grinned up at Kenshin.  
  
"Misao. My name is Misao. And boy, you are one weird crazy person."  
  
-Hrmm...aren't crazy people supposed to be weird in the first place? What an interesting girl...so quick to change personality.-  
  
Kenshin bent over and offered a hand. Smiling widely, Misao took it. She brushed off dirt from the ninja outfit she had on and shook her head.  
  
"I am truly sorry about that. You seem pretty nice, even if you are crazy, so I'll let you go."  
  
An amused expression flitted across Kenshin's face but he said nothing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Misao demanded.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing, gomen." Kenshin said. For the first time, he studied her. She had a pretty face, young and smooth, eyes full of life, a long braid, oh...and those wicked-looking knives.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Misao asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Ah! Sorry! You seem to be a very young girl, Misao-dono. What are you doing out here by yourself, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I am...I am on a mission to prove myself worthy." Misao said wistfully.  
  
"Worthy? Worthy of what?" Kenshin questioned. -Or who...-  
  
Kenshin noticed a slight blush on Misao's cheek, though it was hard to tell with the flames dancing over her face in the dark.  
  
She cleared her throat and smiled slyly. "Of a certain someone who just doesn't know yet that he is the lucky winner."  
  
"Oh! Well, good luck to you, Misao-dono." Kenshin tipped his head slightly in her direction and, turning his back on her, began preparing for bed.  
  
Mumbling various curses under her breath, Misao grabbed Kenshin and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Oorororo!" Kenshin spluttered. It was Kenshin's turn to blush. He wasn't used to anyone of the female heritage being so direct. Misao let go of him and glared.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you or hurt you." Misao said sarcastically. It wasn't that she was attracted to him or something like that, although she had to admit that he was sort of handsome. She just wasn't used to being dismissed so abruptly...besides, this strange man peaked her curiosity. "I was just wondering if I could stay around for awhile. I mean...I promise I won't be any trouble." she said sheepishly.  
  
Kenshin smiled knowingly. This girl was lonely, just like Kaoru had been.  
  
-Speaking of Kaoru, Misao-dono reminds me so much of her. The same fiery spirit and blunt courage...oh, Kaoru...-  
  
"...ey!! I SAID I won't be any trouble!! Whatever, you're stuck with me either way, crazy man!" Misao said cheerfully. "By the way, what is your name anyways? I can't keep on calling you crazy man."  
  
Kenshin nodded rapidly. "My name is Himura Kenshin. And yes, it would be a pleasure to travel awhile with you. But my destination is no safe place for a girl like you. So before I arrive in Kyoto-"  
  
"KYOTO!! Omigoodness! That is exactly where I was planning on going next!" Misao screamed excitedly.  
  
"Oro...you have a plan??"  
  
Next thing he knew, Kenshin was running away from his new traveling companion.  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke was puzzled. He had never seen Kaoru this determined before. When he had come back with the doomed ingredients, he had been met by a serious and sweating Kaoru.  
  
"Put everything in the kitchen. I'll get to that later." Kaoru had huffed.  
  
"Uuhh...okay." Sanosuke blinked confusedly. Something was out of place. Hadn't she just urgently ordered him to get dinner ingredients? And of course, he had obeyed. After a round of dice with his friends...  
  
Sanosuke grumbled. He had been on a winning streak, for once, but the very last game...yes, he had to admit that he had been over-confident, but he coul never have guessed that one could los Lady Luck's favor so quickly. Boy, was she fickle.  
  
"Bah! I'm sure I'll win everything back. Eventually..." he said out loud as he made his way through the dojo, hands full with groceries. Sanosuke smiled as he set down the food. He was proud of Kaoru for putting on such a strong face in the mist of recent events. He, himself, was a little pissed at Kenshin.  
  
-I thought we were friends. Why didn't you at least tell me that you were going? Baka...- Sanosuke thought, anger slowly building. -Hey...maybe that's why Jou-chan is so concentrated on training all of the sudden. Oiy, now I can understand what she's going through.-  
  
And of course he would support her no matter what... 


End file.
